


A Dream I Had

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: This is told theough bullet points. It's a  dream I had.No I haven't seen the series Finale. I won't see it until I finiah "Final Stand"





	A Dream I Had

* Shadowy Venomous declares that enough is enough and comes up with the idea that he and TKO should destroy the world Glorb tree, hidden in a valley near the neutral zone.  
  
* TKO is, what else, extremely excited. By the time they get there, his feet is already destroying the hollow ground beneath him and his father.  
  
* The ground breaks away to reveal this awe inspiring tree, but TKO pulls out this guitar from somewhere (probably his hair) and begins to shred some gnarly chords that are destroying the ground above the tree. (I'm pretty sure this came about through music. Drums when angry, Bass when tired, and Guitar when happily destructive)  
  
* This causes parts of a protective dome to start to crack and crumble.  
  
* Meanwhile, at the plaza, the hero team known as K.O., Rad, and Enid (Despite the fact that the first character is missing) get a message. Not from people getting harmed, by a red hologram from the President of the Universe about how it seems to be the end of the world.  
  
* Dendy goes along as moral support and for science, and a few of the adults follow behind.  
  
* Things go wrong when the world glorb tree tries to draw in more energy as TKO and Shadowy Venomous try to destroy it. The world glorb tree starts stealing energy from things with good intentions for it. Animals running towards it turn into black and gold dust, with the gold dust going into the Earth and black fades away.  
  
* Enid notices that the ground is looking gnarly, and is about to make a comment when she's dusted, the black dust slipping out of the window, and gold slipping out of the door bottom.  
  
* Rad is understandably freaked out and pulls over to pet this therapy animal he's supposed to have for the entire episode.  
  
* Rad, Dendy and Rad's cat split from the adults and they all explore where the earthquakes seem to be the worst, an abandoned amusement park (or zoo).  
  
* Rad and Dendy begin talking about everything that has happened, but as they explore, Rad's cat is turned to dust similar to the animals and Enid.  
Rad freaks out and is about to abandon Dendy when he also gets thanos snapped.  
  
* Dendy is pretty unnerved so she runs to find her parents. They find each other and Pavel and Pepelina say that the same thing happened to Mr. Gar and Carol.  
  
* They try to escape, but Dendy makes it out of a dome and Pavel and Pepelina end up behind a glass pane. They start feeling sick and look to Dendy, who runs up to the panel to see the exact same thing happen to her parents.  
  
* Dendy runs back in to try and find everyone, but can't. Finally she realizes she's alone. As a 6-11 year old little girl feeling abandoned in an amusement park, she. Breaks. Down. Finally crying and shouting for her parents.  
  
* That's where my dream ended but let's try to find a happier note to end things on. This isn't a William Shakespeare tragedy, or even Greek.


End file.
